


Pacing

by spellthiefling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Spoilers, for first clear of final boss, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellthiefling/pseuds/spellthiefling
Summary: "Thanatos sighed and closed his eyes. He came here to have a particular conversation, it was up to him to bring it up. The question formed in his head and he took a breath and then-'Take care, Than.' Zagreus said, moving toward the next skeleton ferry.Thanatos froze, not expecting Zagreus to continue on so quickly. His mind raced, his heart trembled, and his body stood still. He needed to say it, to bring it up. He wanted to know the answer and Zagreus wouldn’t be able to give him that if he didn’t speak up.He wanted to ask Zagreus a very important question, but he didn’t know how."-Thanatos is worried about what the constant escape attempts are doing to Zagreus, and their... relationship? He is not sure what to call it, yet. That was another question he had to ask Zagreus. So many questions, so little time to chat.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Pacing

**Pacing**

Watching over the River Styx was a calming and centering activity for Thanatos. Having a moment to watch over it after so long, he leaned against the railing and set his chin over his hands. He set one foot behind his other leg and got as comfortable as quickly possible. He never cared how long he would stay in one spot and just watch the never ending flow of the patient and powerful River. He could spend however long we wanted watching it, calm, collected, and peaceful. But his responsibility never allowed him the time.

Time was a concept Thanatos had changed his opinion on countless times after collecting mortals from the surface for so long. He’d heard of it before in The House, but being young and immortal made him lose interest in the subject. Why worry about “Time” if they would never truly die? Seemed pointless. As he grew older and gained more responsibility in The House, his opinion changed. He saw his friends and family treat him differently as he gained the responsibility, and they themselves were changed. At the core they were the same people he knew and cared for; Tired Hypnos, Cool Megaera, and Passionate Zagreus, but they had distanced themselves with age and responsibility. 

Maybe this is what mortals feared about Time, losing themselves and their loved ones to it, just like Death.

Once he made the connection it never truly left his head. He’d catch himself giving mortals on their deathbeds a few extra moments to say goodbye to their loved ones if they needed it, it was only courteous. So what if it threw off his schedule. Thanatos was the God of Death, and ultimately he decided who died and when (though he did try to limit the times he did this to lessen suspicion). His say was final and if it bothered House members they never spoke up.

Thinking of the House Members brought Thanatos’ attention back to his current problem, the Prince himself. Watching a slow filling bubble in The River finally burst made him wish he was that bubble. He wouldn’t have to deal with the situation then. He shuffled his legs and leaned further over the railing. 

Zagreus. Fighting non stop to make it to the surface, for what reason Thanatos still did not know; although he did have a suspicion. He admired his best friend’s resolve, but wondered how long it would be until it broke. He truly hoped that it never did, but these sort of things seemed inevitable. He’d been able to stop by Elysium recently to assist Zagreus with a small part of his journey, and he had thanked him with... Nectar. Thanatos was shocked he’d been given more. 

It put curious thoughts into his head about the man. Knowing him from such a young age, he’d seen how Zagreus put his best effort into what he truly cared about. But this was something he was doing as a thank you for the help, it meant nothing more. It was a transaction and nothing more.

That didn’t stop Thanatos from softly hoping it was more. He would never admit it to anyone though. Seeing Zagreus broken and near death already, and only in Elysium, hurt Thanatos. He wished there was something more that he could do, but any more aid would raise eyebrows from the Head of The House without question. So, Thanatos let him go. It was not the first time and certainly would not be the last. Watching Zagreus fight his way through literal Hell for something he was not even sure was possible seemed like a waste of time to Thanatos. 

But still, Thanatos helped him whenever he could. And in turn, Zagreus always smiled and thanked him for the help. Zagreus brushed off the words and hopes Thanatos had of bringing The Prince back Home. He would be fine with this, if The Prince was not also giving him such gifts. It confused him, because he sometimes left The Prince behind thinking that he had ruined their connection for good. That he would never get to speak to Zagreus again.

But then The Prince would emerge from The Pool, march over to Thanatos, and present him with another nectar. A thank you for the help, nothing more. They would chat briefly, and Thanatos would be called away for work. It had to be nothing more than that.

And yet here Thanatos was, watching over The River and wishing for more. 

Even if Zagreus reciprocated the feelings, Thanatos was not sure anything could ever happen. Being The Prince left Zagreus in an untouchable state. Hades would have Thanatos’ head if he saw the pair together as anything more than friends, he was sure of it. Thanatos watched Hades often, keeping a careful eye on the ruler of The House and realm. Hades was often in a stoic position setting judgement on the various shades that came through his court. But Thanatos saw more. He saw the eyes shift back and forth over the various members of The House, keeping track of their movements and motives no doubt. 

A ping in his mind, and Thanatos sighed and straightened himself, stretching his arms in the air for a brief pause before stepping back. He kept his eyes on The River and donned his scythe. Another mortal would join its path soon. 

He turned to leave parting words for his brother Hypnos, when he saw the strangest sight. Hades abruptly halted court, and whispered down to Cerberus. The Hound of Hell rose and made his way to Hades’ own chambers. Hades took a moment, spoke with Hypnos, and followed The Hound shortly after. Thanatos had never seen Hades step away from his position and seat, let alone have Cerberus leave before him. 

The ping went off in his head again, and Thanatos made his way over to Hypnos quickly. He had little time to get to the mortal now, but he had to know. 

“Hypnos.” he motioned for his brother from around the pillar where Hypnos usually sat watch over The Pool. 

“Oh! Hello!” Hypnos replied, shifting to the side. “What can I do for you?”

“Hades. What did he say?”

“Oh- He said I couldn-”

“Hypnos.” Thanatos raised his voice slightly, impatience growing. The ping again. He was running out of time.

“I- He was headed to The Temple. Styx.” Hypnos said quickly, eyes locked with Thanatos, not daring to break contact first. 

Thanatos made a noise, and left the scene immediately, teleporting to the surface in the blink of an eye.

“W-Wait!” Hypnos called out to nobody in particular anymore.

~~~

Thanatos arrived at the surface, landing at the home of an older gentleman who held his wife’s hand. His mind was racing and his thoughts split in two. 

One side of Thanatos was keeping everything professional, preparing to say what he needed to.

The other side was distracted with one thought: Zagreus was almost out. 

He couldn’t but smile slightly as he locked eyes with the old man. 

~~~

Zagreus had come and gone in disgruntled rage, rising from The Pool, according to Hypnos when Thanatos spoke to him next. It had been some time after their conversation when he had returned from harvesting a few more mortal souls.

“He had this look on his face just- anger. And look at this!” Hypnos said, shoving his parchment into Thanatos’ face. “He was slain by ‘Redacted’!”

Thanatos reread the sentence multiple times, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. I mean this thing tells me all I need about when someone dies; Natural Causes, Illness, Murder, everything!” Hypnos exclaimed, almost losing grip of his precious parchment and quill. “But I’ve never seen ‘Redacted’ before… what do you think it could be?”

Thanatos stared at The Pool, thoughts spinning. He felt a ping and fled immediately, never answering his brother. He held the thoughts back until he returned, guiding a few more souls where they needed to go and then returning to his regular posting at the railing. Looking over The River gave him time to reflect. Zagreus had made his way to The Temple of Styx, and no doubt was greeted by his faithful Hell Hound. The fact that Hades had left as well though did not set well with Thanatos, and a part of him feared the worst. 

Suddenly, The Pool bubbled; and Thanatos heard a familiar voice curse. He waited patiently, in hopes that Zagreus would stop by for a talk and so Thanatos could confirm his suspicion. 

Zagreus never came by. 

Thanatos waited and waited, but The Prince was distant and returned to his room immediately, no doubt about to break free once more in another attempt. The Prince had not even stopped to speak with Nyx, who typically stationed herself in his path regardless. Something was wrong. Disappointed, Thanatos felt another ping in his head. He gathered himself, and headed for the surface. If he wanted to speak with Zagreus it would have to be in the fields of Hell; wherever he may be at the time. Thanatos steeled himself and continued with his work. He would not let this go without a conversation, though. 

~~~

The surface visit was brief this time, a young man was taken by an unexpected heart failure. Thanatos wished he could leave condolences for the unsuspecting family. As he made his way back to The House, he noticed a presence in Asphodel; warm, angry, and determined. 

It was Zagreus alright. 

As The Prince rode a skeleton ferry to a new chamber, Thanatos made his presence known. He wanted Zagreus to know that a conversation would not be escaped this time no matter what. 

“You look like you could use a hand.” Thanatos said, dropping to the chamber below and taking Zagreus’ appearance in, unsure what to expect. What he hadn’t expected was to be greeted with a warm smile, and a sense of relief flooded his mind. 

“Than.” Zagreus said, resting Stygius at his side briefly. He leaned to one side and took a deep breath, looking Thanatos in the eyes the whole time. 

A hiss behind him told Thanatos that the conversation would have to wait a moment longer, and he swung his scythe forward. He would end this as soon as possible. 

Zagreus picked himself up, and dealt with the onslaught of Asphodel’s guardians quickly. Quicker than Thanatos had expected, though he would never admit it. Thanatos watched his friend for a moment during the battle and noticed something different that he hadn’t seen before. A sense of urgency. Zagreus misstepped a few times, and although he caught himself and corrected his footing, it worried Thanatos. 

“DAMMIT!” Zagreus shouted, bringing Styigus down on another skeleton and separating the creature into pieces. He jumped back quickly and checked his shoulder, eyes narrowing. 

Concerned, Thanatos turned to look at Zagreus. And that was when he saw it. 

The Pierced Butterfly. 

Pinned tightly and resting itself in Zagreus’ parting hair, the keepsake dulled itself as Thanatos noticed the wound on Zagreus’ shoulder. 

Thanatos could not help the swelling of his heart in that moment. 

Thanatos ended his channeling, killing three more creatures in the process, and ending the battle. He made his way over to where Zagreus stood, still in an offensive position. “You did good.” He said, resting his hand on Zagreus’ shoulder near the wound, careful not to make contact. 

“I could’ve done better.” Zagreus said, staring ahead and breathing heavily, dropping Stygius to the ground and startling them both. A moment passed. 

“Perhaps. But don’t let that put you down.” Thanatos responded, and conjured a centaur heart. “Here. Since you bested me... this once.”

“This once?” Zagreus said with a smile, finally looking Thanatos in the eye and taking the heart. The wound on Zagreus’ shoulder closed, though it was evident what had happened still. Another moment passed. 

Thanatos’ eyes moved to the keepsake again. “You kept it.”

Zagreus raised an eyebrow and scoffed slightly. “You gave it to me-”

“I know. I don’t mind.” Thanatos quickly interjected. “I just wasn’t expecting you to- I don’t know.” Zagreus watched him, careful and considerate. “Thank you. For keeping it. For bringing it with you.”

Zagreus smiled fully, turning himself towards Thanatos completely now. “Can’t forget the important people. Thank you for your help, but I should get going.” Zagreus trailed off at the end, unsure what to do next. Yet another moment passed. 

Thanatos sighed and closed his eyes. He came here to have a particular conversation, it was up to him to bring it up. The question formed in his head and he took a breath and then- 

“Take care, Than.” Zagreus said, moving toward the next skeleton ferry. 

Thanatos froze, not expecting Zagreus to continue on so quickly. His mind raced, his heart trembled, and his body stood still. He needed to say it, to bring it up. He wanted to know the answer and Zagreus wouldn’t be able to give him that if he didn’t speak up.

He wanted to ask Zagreus a very important question, but he didn’t know how. 

“Why do you keep trying?” is what Thanatos asked instead, immediately regretting it.

“What?” Zagreus looked at Thanatos, stopping himself from stepping onto the ferry. 

Thanatos wanted to take it back immediately, he knew why Zagreus wanted to escape. Why he wanted answers. There had been a hole missing in Zagreus’ life that he had no truth to, and he would do whatever it took to fill that hole. Thanatos would be lying if he said he understood it, but he was not the one who recently discovered that the woman who he thought was his mother was not actually his mother.

That was Zagreus. 

Who Thanatos just asked-

“Oh, I-” He paused. Zagreus waited. “I’m sorry. I know why you want to do this. I just worry about how long this could take, how it could affect you, The House, everything. I’m worried.”

Zagreus shifted his feet uncomfortably. “Than, you have every right to be. But I will never stop. I have gotten so close, tasted the surface air even, (Thanatos shifted suddenly, not expecting to hear that information, but not wanting to interrupt) but I-” He held a hand out to the lava of Asphodel for a moment, and dropped it. “I don’t know how long this will take me, or how many tries. But I have to do this. I won’t ever stop. Not if anyone asks me to, not even you. So if that’s what you’re here to do, Than, then I-”

“I’m not trying to stop you.” Thanatos said.

“Then what are you doing, Than?” Zagreus asked. “You’ve scolded me for taking up time in your busy schedule, you’ve tried to talk me out of this before, I just-” 

Thanatos moved in front of Zagreus quickly, still keeping his distance. “I’m worried.” He motioned at the wound on Zagreus’ shoulder, who moved his hand to cover it out of reflex. “But I know you can do this. You are one of the most stubborn beings I’ve ever met, and you never give up on anything. So do this. Do this, and get out of here, so I don’t have to worry anymore. So that I know you’re safe.” Thanatos pointed at Zagreus, knowing that he said more than he ever meant to.

Zagreus looked at Thanatos, stunned.

Thanatos stood tall, his heart throbbing.

Zagreus nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Than. I will.”

Thanatos’ heart beat as fast as it ever had, and his head pinged. He was needed on the surface. “Good. If you don’t get out of here, then I’m going to give YOU something to worry about. Now, I’m needed on the surface. Good luck out there, Zag.” 

Zagreus gave a small wave, and turned to step onto the ferry to the next chamber. Thanatos watched him for a little longer, and after taking another breath, immediately went to the surface. 

The poor mortal he found there was terror filled and screaming, probably because of the grim face Thanatos wore when he arrived. 

He didn’t ask the question, and now he didn’t have the answer he wanted. 

And now he’d threatened Zagreus. Smooth. 

The mortal screamed again and Thanatos rolled his eyes, swinging the scythe. He didn’t have the patience for that. 

~~~

Thanatos replayed the conversation over and over in his head the entire time he’d been on the surface. He returned to The House quicker than he’d expected, having sped through the harvesting that needed to be done in his distracted state. His ears rang slightly from the screaming mortals, but he paid it no mind. 

He spoke with a few members of The House before moving to return to his regular spot, overlooking The River. As he passed through the central hall, he took note of the missing Cerberus and Hades. Good. Zagreus was doing well then. 

Thanatos took his position near the railing and rested his hands on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about the chance of Zagreus’ success. “I’m worried.” he had said. Well, he hadn’t outright said it, and he had glossed over it quickly; but Thanatos had said that he was worried about Zagreus.

A small part of The God of Death hoped that the Prince of Hell would read between the lines and see the intention behind those words. 

Thanatos frowned and hung his head. He wished that he could be more direct with his words and intentions. Whenever he opened his mouth it felt like his brain and heart disconnected and whatever came afterwards made no sense.

Still, it felt good to say out loud that he was worried about Zagreus. And to him, as well. Thanatos may not have asked the question he wanted to, but he could not be mad about the result of the conversation. He watched over The River, and steeled himself. He would ask the question he meant when he saw Zagreus next. He had to know the answer. He had to know the truth, even if he did have his suspicions. 

Thanatos raised his head and his eyes locked onto a suspiciously larger soul moving through The River. Fast, with intent. It knew where it was going and what it needed to do, but it was too big to be- could it be?

Thanatos moved to the main hall of The House and watched The Pool. Hypnos noticed him and waved, but he paid no attention. He had to see if…

Moments passed, and nothing happened. Thanatos had been so sure that he had seen something, but maybe-

A large crash of blood rose from The Pool and spilled onto the flooring. The figure was larger than anyone expected, and much more familiar. 

Hades. 

The House was silent; stunned, fearful, and awestruck. Nobody had ever seen Hades himself emerge from The Pool. A moment passed as Hades collected himself, and began business as usual. He walked to his seat and the dropped jaws and wide eyes followed him. 

Hades sat, and without looking up from his parchment said, “Nobody is to speak of this. Do you understand?” His voice carried throughout The House for all to hear. There was no response, but there was no need for one. 

Thanatos still had his eyes on The Pool, thoughts flooding about. Hades emerged from The Pool. Which mean he had died, or been killed. Which means Thanatos was right, and he had his answer. 

This also meant that Zagreus had done it. He had broken out. 

Thanatos’ heart trembled with a new feeling. Another question snaked its way from his heart to his brain, but he didn’t have the words to piece it together. He made his way back to his regular spot, smiling. He watched over The River, and considered what he knew. Hades had been defeated, which meant that Zagreus was free on the surface. Thanatos’ last words had been that he was worried for Zagreus, and that he wanted him to break out so that he could stop worrying. He laughed at himself now, wondering if his words had been what Zagreus needed to hear to finally succeed. 

He was not going to get the answer to that any time soon, he realized. Or to the other question moving around in the back of his head. 

Thanatos’ opinion of Time was changing again. 

He had never truly understood what mortals had feared about Time, or Death. Inevitability he supposed, but without a direct connection to Time himself it was hard for him to consider their side. Now that Zagreus was free though, Thanatos realized that it was up to Time to decide when he would return to The House. Time was in control of when Thanatos would be able to see Zagreus next. Time held the power. 

Thanatos would never admit it, but it did give him a small fright when he first realized this. 

At the same time though, it excited him. Zagreus had succeeded, and though he wasn’t sure when it would be, he knew that Zagreus would return some day. His head pinged for him to tend to his responsibility, and he resolved himself with a smile. 

He would wait however long he needed to, to ask Zagreus the question he wanted to next. 

The question in his head coiled, content to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a long time since I've felt comfortable posting a work, so I really appreciate any feedback or thoughts you have!
> 
> If you'd like, you can find me on twitter @spellthiefling, though I'm not as active on it as I used to be hehe ^^


End file.
